Fall Ball
by Prongs is mine
Summary: James, Lily, and their friends are bored with their school vacation, so the marauders decide to 'liven it up'. Set before Lily and James are dating... after they are friends. one-shot!


**This is my first ever story, so I hope you enjoy it. This is supposed to be set in November of 6th year for Lily and James. Lots of people have had this idea of a story... but that doesn't mean that it's a bad idea :P**

**I know that Thanksgiving is a holiday only celebrated in America, but I couldn't think of any holiday that was in fall for Europe. **

* * *

**Fall Ball**

"Hey Lils" James said, poking Lily on the shoulder.

Lily jumped "Jesus, James. You scared me. You're not supposed to be here. Why are you here?" Lily Evans asked suspiciously, looking at the handsome sixteen year old boy with messy, jet black hair._ 'Bloody hell, he was so hot'_ Lily thought.

"Geeze Lils, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to join the marauders and I in a little drinking game…" James Potter said, looking at Lily, with her flaming red hair and gem like green eyes innocently. "And I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Fall Ball with me." he said, quieter than if he were whispering.

"How did you get up here? Aren't the girl dorms supposed to be charmed so annoying guys like you don't ruin our privacy?" she said jokingly, completely ignoring the questions. "I mean, what if I was changing?"

"Sirius, Remus, and I figured out the counter charm in our first year here," James said, like it was know big deal, "and so what if you were changing?" He grinned wickedly. "By the way, didn't I ask you a question?"

"What? Oh ya. Would it just be the marauders?"

_Screw the party! Why didn't you answer the question I _care_ about? I want to take you to the dance! Not the ruddy boring mini party!_ "If you don't want it to be just us, I could invite more people," he says calmly.

"It's alright. I'll invite my friends. They were just telling me how boring break has been so far."_ Even though it just started about an hour ago._

"I love you so much Lily" Lily blushed slightly.

"You should." She said lightly and smirked

**. . . .**

During the next half hour, Lily had rounded up her best friends Michelle and Jenny, James and Sirius had gone to the Hog's Head for some firewhiskey (With James' invisibility cloak), and Remus went to the Hogwarts kitchen to get snacks for later that night. Peter was away with his family during the holiday... To bad :)

**. . . .**

At about six o'clock, Lily, Michelle, Jenny, Sirius, James, and Remus all sat in a circle with their legs crossed on the Room of Requirements floor. Today, the place was set up like a cozy living room, with a fireplace, rugs, and a big sofa.

"So what game are we gonna play?" asked Jenny, looking a little nervous because the three boys were known for their crazy ideas of 'fun'. ex- strip poker, makeout with hot girls, shave off Michelle's hair and make it a wig, pin the tale on the ladies, etc...

"I was thinking we could play seven minutes in heaven," Sirius said excitedly.

"Okay, but there's one problem. There's no closet," said Michelle, a pretty girl with wavy blond hair and brown eyes.

"Oh really," said James, "look again."

Sure enough, on the opposite wall from the fireplace was a door that wasn't there a second ago.

"Now that we've got that settled, who should start?" Remus said.

"I vote James." said Jenny, who has VERY curly brown hair and violet eyes (i know... it's creepy =])

"I'm flattered, but I'll only do it if we can fit fire-whiskey in with the game some how."

"How about the person who spins and the person the bottle lands on has to drink a bottle of fire whiskey each?" suggested Lily

"I didn't know Little Miss Evans would say such a _wicked_, rule breaking, alcoholic suggestion!" Sirius jokes, surprised.

"Don't act so shocked." Jenny said. "She wasn't in the dorm room at all last night, and _who knows_ what she was up to!"

"We already went over this! I fell asleep, studying!!!" Lily said quickly, her face turning red, but she roles her eyes.

"K, what ever Lils... lets get started." said Michelle.

Sirius handed James a bottle, and James chugged it down, setting it in the middle of the group. Then he spun it, and the bottle landed on Lily.

"You probably magnetized it so it would only point to me," Lily muttered and glared at Sirius. Sirius shrugged.

She took a swig of fire whiskey, and set off towards the closet.

"Oh and by the way, lights should be off," said Sirius, pleased with himself for getting his best friend alone with the girl he's liked since second year.

Jenny and Michelle giggled, knowing that lots of things were about to happen in that dark room opposite from the fireplace.

**. . . . **

He couldn't believe his luck. Behind James, Sirius whispered "You owe me big time," as he started toward the closet where Lily already sat. She looked nervous, James realized, automatically getting nervous himself.

Lily watched as James shut the door behind him and turned off the light. They heard wolf whistles from the other room, so James and Lily smile timidly. He sat down next to Lily, and Lily turned to face James.

"Well this is comfy" James said sarcastically.

"I know, there isn't any room for me to move around, and I'm cold." Said Lily.

"Usually you're able to change how the room is based on your thoughts, but since Sirius opened the Room of Requirements, he gets to decide how the rooms are, I guess."

"Grr-eaa-ttt"

"Are you serious? Are you _**actually**_ shivering?"

Lily nodded her head.

"Well then come here. I'll warm you up." Lily glared at him. "No, not like that. You have a sick mind Evans" He laughed.

James wrapped his arm around Lily's waist, and put his jacket over one of her shoulders. Now they were both wearing the jacket.

"Yyy-ou knn-oww, yyo-oou ccc-ou-ld haave jjj-u-sst gggi-ii-vvenn mmeee thth-ee jacket."

"But then I would have been cold, and wouldn't be aloud to hold you."

Lily looked into James hazel eyes, getting warmer every second.

James looked back at Lily wantingly, inching his way toward her face slightly. Before he got to her lips though, Lily tangled her hands in his hair, pulling James to her, kissing him full on the mouth. They were both very shocked at Lily's action, but James soon started kissing her back. Softly at first, but getting fiercer and fiercer.

He couldn't believe it was finally happening. After all the years of dreaming about kissing Lily Evans, James finally got to. Lily's lips were so soft, and they tasted so good, with her beautiful scent and fire-whiskey combined.

Before long, James was on top of Lily, completely making out, and his hands were stroking the soft skin under her shirt. Lily and James both new they were moving way to fast, and that any minute Sirius could come barging in, but they couldn't seem to stop.

James had succeeded in taking off Lily's shirt, and Lily kicked it across the small room. Years of wanting each other pulsed through each kiss. Finally, with all the effort she could muster, Lily pulled away.

"We really shouldn't do this right here, you know," she laughed quietly.

"Ya, I guess." James said relieved because he wouldn't have been able to stop kissing her, and disappointed because James wasn't sure he _**wanted**_ to stop kissing her. "So what are we now?" he asked nervously "Friends with benefits, or something else?" James looked at her hopefully.

"I don't know. What do you think we are?" Lily asked.

"I don't think you'd like what I think we are."

"And what is that?"

"In love." James singsonged, hoping she would buy the sarcasm.

"In l-" Lily started to ask, but was cut off by the door suddenly opening.

"Seven minutes is up. Hope you didn't kill each... other…" Sirius faltered as he looked from Lily who was topless, to James with lipstick stains all over his face and neck. "Ooops…" Sirius giggled like a girl. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything!"

"Nn-ooo, we were just…uh" James stuttered, as Lily hastily put her shirt back on, both with bright red faces of embarrassment.

"You were just… what?" Remus said, walking towards the closet door, closely followed by two smiling girls.

Jenny laughs at Lily. "You have a love bite on your neck Lily"

"I was cold, so James gave me his jacket… and we sort of…" Lily didn't know what to say.

"Sort of what?" Jenny asked, trying to stop laughing.

"Really… what happened? We want to know," said Michelle, grinning slightly.

"Did Lily just fall on top of you? Is that why you have lipstick on your face?" Sirius 'wondered'.

"Did Lily's shirt get stuck on the doorknob? Is that why she had know shirt on?" Remus 'asked'.

"Oh shut up you guys. This is embarrassing enough. You don't have to repeat it." James said pleadingly.

"So then its fine if I tell Tyler that you can go to the Fall Ball with him. Right Lils?" Michelle asked.

"NO!!!" Lily didn't mean to shout, "James is taking me," she said, surprisingly calm compared to her heartbeat.

"I am?!?" James asked excitedly.

"Ya. You asked me earlier in my dormitory, remember?" Lily and James exchanged smiles

* * *

**I don't know what to say...**

**That was my fanfic story?**

**yes it was Maia, yes it was!**

**Aren't _I_ smart?**

**-Maia**

**P.S. I'm listening to ABBA Gold album!!!**

* * *


End file.
